YoYoTheThird
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Date joined | } |- ! Membership | } |- ! Place visits | } |- ! Activity | } |} YoYoTheThird is a super rich LMaDer who originally joined in 2006 but had two accounts deleted for violations of the ToS. He began in July 2006 with the account YoYo and became slightly famous for creating a campfire place, a very advanced place at the time. However, YoYo was terminated in September, just 2 months after creation, meaning he had to create a new account and start all over again with YoYoTheSecond. In December 2006, his second account got terminated (again) for breaking the rules of ROBLOX. In April 2007, he tried again with the account YoYoMax and this one lasted. He began collecting hats to customize his character. YoYo made some friends during 2007, such as ProfitHunter, Unbloxxable and Magic and Kyle. He made a place known as Paintball shootout, which became very popular during 2008. By summer 2008, YoYo had around 19 pages of hats, at least 4 of them limiteds. That figure grew to 30 by 2009. During February 2008 he had made an alt called YoYoTheThird, which was rarely used having almost no tix or robux. Despite being successful YoYo was still the same unsettled person, and his idea of fun was contrary to what was believed normal. He started receiving moderation action on his account, and developed an immature, childish attitude, which caused him and Magic to split apart being friends and also cost him his account, which has deleted in October 2009 due to complications arousing from his behavior. He had an argument with Unbloxxable, who was not happy with his behavior, and after being admonished, he vented his frustration on the forums saying everyone was against him. After being trolled, in anger he uploaded images of genitalia, which lead to his account being terminated. YoYo quit ROBLOX until May 2010, when he joined LMaD and started amassing great riches. To this day, YoYoTheThird remains un-deleted due to a change in his behavior triggered by his 7 month absence from ROBLOX. He created his Twitter account, YoYoROBLOX in March 2009. In 2011, YoYoTheThird got into game-making with his first game since deletion-a remake of Paintball Shootout. He followed up with Eerie Corner and Noob Whackers, which got staff-picked and earned him a place in the blog. In 2012, a recovered person, he won a BLOXY award for Eerie Corner, which used sound and light to create a spooky atmosphere. He currently has a networth of over 25 million robux. He also attended the ROBLOX Giveaway Day, and contributed in reaching the target of 500k ROBUX donated. Also present included GoldRush, WalrusMcAwesome, RealMemories, Shadom, powermonkey88, JediKnightDX and MrMoneyBags. List of accounts: yoyo (7/21/2006 - 9/30/2006) (ToS violation) YoYoTheSecond (10/4/2006 - 12/22/2006) (ToS violation) YoYoMax (4/19/2007 - 10/29/2009) (ToS violation) YoYoMax (7/4/2014 - ) (undeleted after Wish On A Star event) YoYoGhost (11/1/2009 - 2/21/2010) (ToS violation) YoYoTheThird (2/16/2008 - present) Category:2008 users Category:2006 users Category:2007 users Category:Inactive